One Magical Night
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Written for the Seekeret Zedd Exchange for the CSS Forum. Richard and Kahlan celebrate Christmas. (One Shot) (2010)


**TITLE****:** One Magical Night

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: ** PG/K+

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Written for the Seekeret Zedd Exchange for the CSS Forum. Richard and Kahlan celebrate Christmas. (One Shot)

**Author's Note: Was organizing my fics and stumbled across one that I had never posted here. Sorry! This one was written in 2010.**

**One Magical Night **

The sun was just setting in the western sky casting a pink-orange glow as Kahlan made her way back to camp, her pack slung over her shoulder. Having just gotten cleaned up after a day of traveling to meet up with Zedd, she was glad for a chance to rest. The last few days had been draining, both emotionally and physically. Having recovered the Book of Counted Shadows and being sent to James's world through his painting, had been harrowing to say the least.

Kahlan smiled to herself at the thought of living in a world without magic, a world where she and Richard could build a life together without fear of her powers. She had confessed to Richard that it would have been nice to visit there once in a while. Richard, sharing her feelings, had readily agreed with a heartrending smile.

She had tried to remain positive after sharing her feelings of regret with the one she loved more than anything in this life, but thoughts of that world kept drifting back to the forefront of her thoughts. The pressing burden of her powers was weighing heavily on her, causing her to become quiet and distant at times.

Her love for Richard was steadily growing stronger with every passing day with no sign of halting. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love him any more than she already did, she would catch him staring at her with those warm brown eyes, brimming with desire. Or he would offer her that boyish smile that was so Richard. It would always make her heart melt with even more love, more desire.

Sensing her sadness, Richard knew what was weighing on her heart and mind. While Kahlan internally struggled to deal with the onslaught of emotions their encounter with James and Livia had brought out, Richard had been silently making plans; future plans and some not so future plans for the two of them.

As Kahlan now entered their campsite that sat on the outskirts of a small town, she was greeted by Richard who was standing there waiting for her with a broad smile spread across his handsome face.

"Richard, what are you doing?" Kahlan tentatively inquired, her curiosity piqued by the expression on his face and the fact that he hadn't started to set up camp yet.

"It's a surprise," he coyly responded as he presented her with a small bouquet of wildflowers he had hidden behind his back.

"Richard, they're beautiful!" Kahlan exclaimed with pleasure as she closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flowers.

The contented glow that appeared on her face caused Richard's heart to flutter. "They're nothing compared to your beauty, Kahlan."

"What are they for?" she inquired, a rosy hue coloring her cheeks at the Seeker's confession.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" he asked, already knowing that she had.

"What day is it?"

"It's Christmas!" Richard exclaimed.

"Christmas…" Kahlan wistfully replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "I had totally forgotten…"

"I know; so had I," he admitted. "We've been so busy trying to defeat Darken Rahl and find the Book of Counted Shadows that it's easy to lose track of time."

Richard bent down and picked up his pack. Walking over to her, Richard took her free hand in his as he began to lead her away from their campsite.

"Where are we going?"

"Sorry, it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see," he replied with an impish grin.

As they walked through the forest holding hands, Kahlan attempted to pull hints out of the Seeker as to what he was up to. Unrelenting, Richard would only tell her that she would find out soon enough, completely enjoying the look of mock irritation and curiosity that adorned her lovely face.

After walking for a little while, Richard led her to a small abandoned house on the outskirts of town.

"Who lives here?" she asked, still uncertain about what he was up to.

"For tonight, we do; it's our house" he eagerly replied.

Incredulously, Kahlan just stared at the little house, unsure if what Richard said was true. 'Their house' …the words sounded so sweet to her ears. It was something she had dreamed about, had wanted more than anything, but just assumed it would never be. It was a dream meant for someone other than her; meant for Richard and some other woman.

"How did you find it? Whose house is it?" Kahlan asked, incredulously.

"I found it while I was out looking for supper while you were bathing. I have no idea who it belongs to, but it's obviously been abandoned. So, for tonight, I made it ours. Come see it," he eagerly pulled her towards the door.

Opening the rickety door, Richard led her into the little home that was to be theirs for the night. Dropping her pack on the small kitchen table, Kahlan slowly looked around her in stunned amazement. The little home was in dire need of fixing up, but Richard had obviously cleaned up what he could.

It was a one room home that held a small fireplace, a table and chairs, a bed, and small chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Whoever had lived here had either left in a hurry or had died suddenly as their belongings still seemed in place where he or she had left them before whatever had happened.

Seeing the pleasure that radiated from her face, Richard quickly captured her hand in his again. "Come, I want to show you something else."

Leading her to a back door that she hadn't noticed earlier, Richard opened it and led her outside to a small garden area that was surrounded by beautiful trees, the boughs hanging low creating a canopy. Surrounding the small garden, little glasses with flickering candlelight illuminated the area in a soft romantic glow.

"Richard…" Kahlan breathlessly whispered, speechless by the romantic setting before her.

Richard smiled broadly at the look glowing on Kahlan's face, his heart swelling with love for the one beside him. He loved being the one who brought out the look of pure delight expressed on her face. "It's our own Christmas celebration," he said, mesmerized by the sheer wonderment and joy that emanated from his soul-mate.

Her reaction alone was reward enough, but the response he received next took his breath away as Kahlan turned, seizing his lips in a passionate kiss. Richard quickly responded, pulling her closer, burying his hands in her luxurious mane.

Pulling back, Kahlan rested her forehead against his as she attempted to catch her breath. "I love it, Richard. It's so beautiful. I can't believe you went to all this just for me," a tear escaping her bright blue eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Kahlan. I love you," he murmured, pulling back to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Tears continued to trail unsolicited down her cheeks as she stood in amazement in the arms of the man she loved more than her own life. "I love you, Richard…but…"

"No 'buts', Kahlan," Richard adamantly responded, knowing what her next words would be. "As long as there is breath in my body, I will find a way for us to be together someday. You can't give up hope in us, Kahlan. I won't allow it," he replied with a small smile before he tenderly began to kiss her tears away.

Kahlan smiled her special smile she saved only for him before meeting his lips in another passionate kiss. She felt so safe, so complete with him. She could never imagine being anywhere else except with him. "Richard, you're my home. Without you, there is no life," she declared as their lips parted.

Love shining in his eyes, Richard could barely speak upon hearing her admission. "Kahlan, once we defeat Darken Rahl and this is all over, we will have our very own home to build a life together. I promise, you will be my wife and I will be your husband."

The thought brought a hopeful smile to her lips. "You really want to marry me?" she asked, unbelieving the words she had heard.

"I have never wanted anything or anyone so desperately in my entire life. Powers or no powers, we will be together. I believe it with all my heart."

"I want that more than anything, Richard. If anyone can make it happen, it's the Seeker," she replied, eyes shining with love.

XXX

Having a meal of spice soup as they sat on a blanket spread out in the garden, Richard and Kahlan reminisced about Christmases past.

Kahlan loved how Richard's eyes danced when he talked about Christmases in Hartland in the Cypher household. He told her how every year he, his father, and Michael would go out to cut down a tree to decorate. When they brought it home, his mother would be waiting with warm spice tea and cookies. They would trim the tree as his parents would tell them stories about Christmas when they were children. How they had tried to carry on the traditions even after his mother had died, but it had been difficult for them.

Richard suddenly became quiet, tears threatening his eyes. "Richard, are you alright?" Kahlan asked concerned, taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, I just miss them a lot," he replied, swallowing back the tears. Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "So what was Christmas like in Aydindril? I bet it was spectacular."

Smiling, Kahlan replayed the splendor of Aydindril at Christmas. The candlelight in all the windows of the palace, the sweet smell of the freshly cut trees, the elegant decorations that adorned the winding staircases and hallways. "More than anything I loved the candlelight, the way the light danced and cast an inviting glow. That's why I was so touched by the candles you had lit here in the garden."

Richard beamed at her with love in his eyes at the pleasure he had brought her. Somehow he had just known that was something that she would love and enjoy.

"I was very young when my mother was in Aydindril," Kahlan continued, thoughtfully. Sadness seeped into her blue eyes as other memories intruded her thoughts of Aydindril; the memory of her mother's death and the horrifying Christmases spent with her father. She became tearful as the dreadfulness of those Christmases washed over her.

"Kahlan, what is it?" Richard inquired, concerned about the tears that shown in her eyes.

"I just remembered Christmases with my father after my mother died. They're ones I try to forget, the ones I never want to remember," she softly said, averting her eyes lest the tears begin to fall.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Richard quickly apologized for causing the pain that was visible in her face, his hand gently cupping the side of her face as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"It's alright, Richard. It's not your fault. I guess we both have Christmases that are painful to remember," she sadly smiled.

"I guess so. Well, that just means that we'll just have to build new Christmas memories of our own. Memories and traditions for our children," he lovingly smiled, desire burning in his eyes at the thought of building a life, of making a family with her.

"I guess so," she replied, smiling her special smile, the smile that melted his heart and made his head swim.

XXX

That night Richard wrapped his arms around Kahlan, pulling her close against his chest. Planting a tender kiss to her temple, he felt like the luckiest person in the whole world. He knew with all his heart that they would be together someday; free to physically express their love for each other. He knew that Kahlan was starting to believe it too.

As they lay in each other's arms in the bed inside the small house, it was almost as if they were already married, that this was their home. At least, it was theirs for one magical night.

THE END


End file.
